


Zurück zur Normalität?!

by DannieCiora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieCiora/pseuds/DannieCiora
Summary: Nach dem Krieg soll man bekanntlich irgendwie wieder zurück zur Normalität finden aber gab es die je für Harry und seine Freunde? Hier meine Version der berühmten 19 Jahre.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehört aus dieser Welt leider nichts:(  
> Ich habe diese Story schon vor einigen Jahren begonnen und sie liegt nun schon seit längerem auf Eis aber ich möchte sie hier nochmal posten. Deswegen ist auch der Stil nicht so tolle aber ich hoffe sobald ich zu den neuen Kapiteln komme wird er besser und viel Spaß.....

Gespräche nach der Schlacht: 

 

Harry hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich an dem offen stehenden Portrait der fetten Dame vorbei zu mogeln. Im Gryffindorturm sah es gar nicht so schlimm aus. Der größte Teil der Schlacht hatte in den unteren Korridoren stattgefunden. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Da der Kamin aus war nahm er seinen Zauberstab und entfachte ein Feuer. Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab nun endlich wieder repariert hatte spürte er auch wieder dieses wohlige Gefühl bei einem Zauber in seinem Arm. Als das Feuer brannte rief er einmal laut :" Kreacher" Der Hauself erschien sofort." Könntest du mir einen Sandwich bringen?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig denn er wusste nicht ob die Küche überhaupt noch stand." Jawohl Meister" antwortete Kreacher . Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand der Hauself und tauchte einige Minuten später wieder mit einem Tablett Sandwiches auf. " Kreacher hat alles zusammengesucht was nicht in der großen Halle ist und hat dem Meister noch einen Krug Kürbissaft mitgebracht". " Danke Kreacher".   
Harry hatte gerade aufgegessen als auf einmal ein rothaariges Mädchen durch das Portraitloch stieg. `Ginny` schoss es ihm durch den Kopf." Ginny bist du das?" fragte er an den Rotschopf gewandt. " Ja wer..." setzte sie an doch sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um diese Stimme zu erkennen. " Harry, oh, Harry ich hatte so eine Angst um dich". Schluchzend fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur festhalten, einfach nur in seinen Armen liegen. " Ginny..... es tut so mir Leid, dass ich dich verlassen habe. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." Er zog sie näher an sich." Ich weiß , dass du nur das Beste für mich wolltest, aber bitte bitte lass mich nie nie wieder allein." Schluchzte sie an seiner Brust. " Ich verspreche es." Sagte er und wollte sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen.

 

Unterdessen im Raum der Wünsche:  
Hermine und Ron hatten sich hierhin zurückgezogen da sie ihre Ruhe haben wollten. Sie hatten vorher mit Hilfe von Flittwick den Raum wieder hergestellt. Nun hatten sie endlich Zeit sich über das Geschehene zu unterhalten.  
Ron hatte sich den Raum sehr gemütlich gewünscht inklusive eines Bettes. Beide waren sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen konnten oder in den Schlafsaal von Ron, da Harry und Ginny sich diese Plätze schon gesichert hatten für diese Nacht.   
Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens durchbrach Ron die Stille und sprach das erste Mal.“ Du Mine ich weiß das ist alles ziemlich viel auf einmal aber das was da eben hier in diesem Raum geschehen ist das habe ich erst gemeint. Ich liebe dich über alles und ich möchte dich nie wieder verlieren. Als ich von Ginny erfuhr, dass du angeblich Viktor geküsst hattest da bin ich durchgedreht. Ich habe mir das nächst beste Mädchen genommen und mit ihr geknutscht wie wild. Ich wollte, dass du eifersüchtig wirst. Aber als mir Harry ins Gewissen geredet hat wie sehr dich das quält, da habe ich nach Gründen gesucht mich von Lavander zu trennen. Als ich dann abgehauen bin habe ich es sofort bereut. Ich wollte dich doch nicht im Stich lassen. Und dann war da immer noch die Angst du könntest Harry den Helden viel besser finden als mich Ron den Freund von Harry Potter. Als ich den Horkrux zerstört habe da kamst du und Harry daraus und du hast mich angeschrien ich sei nicht gut genug und du würdest Harry lieben. Ich hatte einfach eine solche Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich habe Harry erst nicht verstanden als er sich von Ginny getrennt hat um sie zu beschützen aber jetzt verstehe ich es ich hätte dich aus all dem auch raus gehalten wenn ich es gekonnt hätte. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben ich will dich nie wieder verlieren.“   
Hermine hatte dieser Rede von Ron gelauscht und war erst einmal sprachlos so etwas einfühlsames kannte sie von Ron gar nicht. „ Aber Ron ich habe das mit Viktor doch nur gemacht weil ich dich eifersüchtig machen wollte. Ich wusste schon damals was ich für dich empfinde. Als du dann abgehauen bist da war ich so enttäuscht dass ich Harry einige Tage lang nur an geschwiegen habe. Ich wollte dich nie wieder sehen. Aber eben hier in diesem Raum als du das mit den Elfen sagtest da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich dich wieder sehen wollte und das ich dich immer noch Liebe. Auch ich habe das eben erst gemeint ich liebe dich gerade weil du nicht Harry bist sondern weil du der viel essende nichts lernende etwas tollpatschige Ronald Weasley bist.“ Und damit versanken die beiden in einem nie enden wollenden Kuss. Nah einer für beide viel zu kurzen Zeit waren sie aufgrund von Luftnot dazu gezwungen den Kuss zu unterbrechen. „ Ron ich habe irgendwie Angst vor der Zukunft. Ich meine bis jetzt wussten wir alle drei was uns erwartet auf Harry wartete die unausweichliche Begegnung mit Voldemort und uns war klar, dass wir ihm folgen würden oder aber auch mit ihm sterben würden. Und nun leben wir zwar noch aber alles liegt in Schutt und Asche und so viele Menschen sind gestorben.“ „ Aber Mine ich weiß was du meinst ich meine Fred aber er ist für eine bessere Zukunft gestorben für eine bessere Welt. Alle wussten worauf sie sich einlassen als sie in den Kampf gezogen sind. Lass uns da jetzt nicht dran denken. Da können wir uns auch morgen noch Gedanken zu machen alles was jetzt zählt ist, dass wir uns gefunden haben und ich hoffe wir finden auch noch ein bisschen Schlaf da ich in den letzten Monaten nicht wirklich viel geschlafen habe.“   
Beide gingen eng umschlungen zu dem Bett und legten sich eng aneinander gekuschelt darauf und waren auch bald darauf als glückliches Paar eingeschlafen. Der Morgen würde zeigen was die Zukunft bringt.


	2. Chapter 2

Zukunftsplanungen:

Harry und Ginny hatten es sich in der vorherigen Nacht auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und waren gegeneinander gesunken eingeschlafen. Als sie erwachten war es schon wieder dunkel. Sie beschlossen sich in den Schlafsaal von Harry zurück zu ziehen um ein Bett zu haben welches das Sofa doch um einiges an Gemütlichkeit übertraf. Beide waren immer noch so erschlagen, dass sie sofort wieder einschliefen und erst am nächsten Morgen erwachten.   
Ein ziemlich lautes Lachen drang an Harry heran und er war direkt wieder in der Schlacht hörte wie Voldemort ihn verhöhnte. Das Lachen wurde lauter und nun wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht Voldemort war. Es klang eher nach George. Als ihm endlich klar wurde, dass er schlief und nun langsam aufwachte wurde ihm auch schon die Decke weggezogen „ Hey Harry aufstehen du Schlafmütze Frühstück ist fertig. Und könntest du es bitte sein lassen meine Schwester in eine so unanständige Situation zu bringen.“ „ Isch habe nischt gemacht“ Versuchte sich Harry zu verteidigen der immer noch vollkommen Schlaftrunken war.„ Ja klar kann ja jeder behaupten“ „ Er hat wirklich nichts gemacht“ Mischte sich jetzt auch Ginny ein welche nun auch langsam wach wurde. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war ziemlich lustig fast die gesamte Familie Weasley war anwesend und verteilte sich um das Bett von Harry. „ Wie lange haben wir geschlafen?“ Fragte nun Harry. „ Na ich würde mal sagen so anderthalb Tage.“ Meinte Molly nun ernst. „ Kinder geht es euch gut? Harry du siehst so abgemagert aus du scheinst nicht viel gegessen haben. Ach und Harry Schatz weißt du zufällig wo Ron und Hermine sind wir suchen sie schon überall.“ „ Nein ich weiß nicht wo die beiden sind aber ich habe da so eine Ahnung ich werde mal nachsehen Ginny kommst du mit?“ „ Natürlich aber erst wenn meine Familie die Freundlichkeit hat uns kurz alleine zu lassen damit wir uns fertig machen können. Ich habe nämlich auch meine Privatsphäre.“ „ Ach ja aber vor Harry scheint`s du die ja nicht zu haben.“ Meinte George der schon wieder ein bisschen besser aussah. " Raus jetzt George ich beherrsche den Flederwichtfluch ziemlich gut." Meinte nun Ginny obwohl sie sich freute, dass sie George wieder lachen sah.

Nachdem die beiden frisch geduscht und mit frischen Klamotten im Gemeinschaftsraum standen wurden sie auch direkt wieder nach Ron und Hermine gefragt. " Ok Leute Ginny und ich gehen sie jetzt suchen und bringen sie dann in die Große Halle. Die beiden dorthin zu bekommen wird bestimmt kein Problem wenn Ron das Wort Essen hört." Meinte Harry amüsiert und zog Ginny mit sich durchs Portraitloch.  
" Die beiden sind bestimmt im Raum der Wünsche" Meinte Ginny zwischen zwei Küssen als sie bei einem leeren Klassenzimmer angekommen waren. " Ich dachte der Raum wäre durch das Dämonsfeuer zerstört worden?" " Nein Dämonsfeuer löscht sich wenn es nichts mehr hat was es zu verschlingen hat." Meinte Ginny altklug. " Woher weißt du soviel ?" " Ich habe letztes Jahr ein wenig Hermine gespielt weil du ja nicht da warst hatte ich keinen Zeitvertreib."   
" Ok dann lass uns mal im Raum der Wünsche nachsehen." Harry lief drei mal vor der Wand her mit dem Ziel Ron und Hermine zu finden. Schließlich fanden die beiden ein ziemlich schön eingerichtetes Zimmer vor mit einem gigantischen Himmelbett in dem Ron und Hermine friedlich schlummerten.   
Die Vier sprachen noch eine Weile und berieten darüber was sie als nächstes tun wollten. " Ich möchte wenn das geht mein Jahr hier in Hogwarts nachholen, Bildung ist schließlich das wichtigste." Meinte Hermine. " Hm... ein Jahr ohne besonderen Vorkommnisse wäre auch nicht schlecht da gebe ich dir Recht außerdem möchte ich auch einen Schulabschluss haben. " Meinte Harry nach einer Weile des Überlegens. " Ich muss sowieso noch ein Jahr auch wenn ich vielleicht das Zeugnis für die sechste Klasse bekomme. Ein Jahr mit dir zusammen wäre sehr schön Harry. " Stimmte Ginny ihrem Liebsten dann zu. " Na ja ich denke ich werde auch mitkommen wenn es geht wie soll ich es schließlich ein Jahr ohne Hermine aus halten außerdem muss ich doch beweisen das ich was kann ich will Schülersprecher werden. " Erklärte Ronn un voller Inbrunst und kassierte dafür anerkennende Blicke von Harry und Ginny und einen Kuss von Hermine.   
Nachdem sie noch eine Weile gesprochen hatten gingen die Vier runter in die Große Halle da sie befürchteten Mrs. Weasley würde mit Hilfe der Auroren nach ihnen suchen lassen. Als sie die Große Halle betraten wendeten sich natürlich alle Köpfe sofort zu ihnen um und Mrs. Weasley schloss ihren jüngste in eine Umarmung die Mr.Weasley dazu veranlasste ihr zu sagen sie solle dem auch die Möglichkeit zum Atmen lassen.   
Harry und die anderen wollten sich gerade setzen als sich um Harry eine große Traube von Mädchen scharrte um ihm ihre Bewunderung entgegen zu bringen. Dasselbe Schicksal ereilte Ron der davon vollkommen überrumpelt war. Die ganze Bande von Mädchen die sie umzingelten wurde angeführt von Romilda Vane. Harry wusste genau was passieren würde wenn er dem Ganzen nicht schnellst möglich einen Riegel vorschob deshalb rückte er ganz nah an Ginny heran und es war ihm egal wie viele zu sahen und das Mrs. Weasley dabei war und küsste Ginny. Mit einem Augenzwinkern bedeutete ihm Hermine das sie verstanden hatte und rückte näher an Ron heran um ihn auch in einen Kuss zu verwickeln.   
Die Schar der Mädchen löste sich nun da alle erkannten was los war ziemlich schnell auf aber zwei blieben hartnäckig. Romilda Vane und Lavander Brown. Als die Pärchen aber immer noch keine Anstalten machten wieder voneinander abzulassen zogen auch diese ab.   
Während Harry und die anderen Frühstückten kam Neville zu ihnen an den Tisch. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und verkündete ihnen ganz stolz das er und Luna nun ein Paar seien. Das goldene Trio war darüber sehr erstaunt während Ginny nur den Kommentar:" Na endlich" Für dieses Thema übrig hatte. Sie war damit beschäftig das Mienenspiel von Harry zu betrachten darauf hatte sie ja schließlich ein Jahr lang verzichten müssen


End file.
